


Sleep Time - analogical

by OneFanderOutOfMany



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute gays, M/M, Massage, Neck Kissing, No Plot, Oneshot, Overworking, Patt and ro are mentioned, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneFanderOutOfMany/pseuds/OneFanderOutOfMany
Summary: Logan had been overworking himself... Guess it's up to his boyfriend to help him get some sleep





	Sleep Time - analogical

**Author's Note:**

> Watt??? I'm posting??!  
> lol today we got more oneshot cuddles bc I'm weak.

Virgil entered the logical sides room, opening the door after knocking. According to the others, knocking and waiting was going to get him nowhere. As he entered he saw his boyfriend sitting hunched over his desk, scribbling away on a piece of paper.

"Hey, Lo." Virgil said, though he got no acknowledgement from the other, who just continued writing. Huffing, Virgil walked over to his partners desk and place his hands on the others shoulders. V started slowly working out the tight mussles in the back of Logan's neck.

Logan fought to keep from melting into the touch and attempted at writing more. Virgil let a smug smile slip on to his face as he elevated the chair under his boyfriend. Logan stiffled his movements for a minute from shock then continued fighting to keep his composure as his boyfriend continued working out the knots in his neck.

Virgil, using the elevated desk chair to his advantage, pressed a feather light kiss to the others neck, causing Logan to falture for a second before shakily writing again. Virgil smiled against Logan's neck and put a bit more pressure on his neck, sliding his tongue that was just out of his mouth, up and down his boyfriends neck, and stopped to nip at spots at times, but not enough to leave a mark.

Logan moaned as he finally gave up and his pencil fell from his fingers, clacking on the table. That caused Virgil to smile once more, and Logan subconsciously tilted his head to the side, allowing more access for Virgil.

After a minute of this Virgil slowly pulled off, and the sleep deprived Logan would whine rather loudly at the loss. "Come on, sleep time." Virgil said helping the taller man off of the chair and snapping his fingers, they were both left in just pajamas. They both walked over to the bed, Virgil depositing Logan on the bed and walking over to the other side, and curling around the logical sleep deprived side, tangling their legs together.

Virgil reached around his boyfriend and slipped his glasses off, setting them on the bedside table and laying back down, pressing a small kiss to Logan's temple, which said man leaned into, and they both fell into a deep deep sleep.

The next morning, Virgil would make sure Logan's alarm was turned off, much to the later light-hearted distress of Lo, and they would both sleep in past noon. And if Patton said that he didn't come up to check on them, just to leave with a 1/4 of his phone storage gone, well, he would be lying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you niteowls have or had a great day!!


End file.
